True Love
by The Nerdinator
Summary: Phineas and Ferb come up against their toughest creation yet: a device that can find true love, so complex they can't finish it. And a visitor from the future's decision to help changes everything. AU where the last four episodes of the series never happened.
1. The Theme Song For This Episode

**Somewhere, in an alternate universe…**

 _There's 104 years in our natural lifespans,_

 _Before death comes along just to end it._

 _So the perennial problem for each generation_

 _Is finding the best way to spend it._

 _Like maybe:_

 _Bringing back dinosaurs, finding the cure to cancer,_

 _Destroying an asteroid with laser beams;_

 _Creating a packet of infinite space,_

 _Or marrying the girl of my dreams._

 _Discovering tachyons, terraforming Venus,_

 _Or figuring out what's in a name;_

 _Ending the third world war, paying college bills,_

 _Or making our sister somewhat less insane._

Candace: HEY!

 _As you can see, there's a lot on our bucket list_

 _Before old age causes our downfall._

Phineas: C'mon Perry!

 _So stick with us, 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it aaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

 _So stick with us, 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it aaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

Candace: Mo-om! Phineas and Ferb are making a Valentine's Day special!


	2. Best Friend

"Okay, Isabella, you can do this! Tell him how you really feel."

Isabella took a deep breath as she walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher yard. She opened the gate, and said, in the way she had been doing for years, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just waiting for my best friend to show up," Phineas replied. He had gotten up from his spot next to the tree, and the others in the gang (you know which one) had followed suit. "Now that you're here, we can get started with trying to figure out what we're gonna do today."

"Are you sure she doesn't want to be MORE than your best friend?" Ferb asked his stepbrother.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...nothing... heh heh..."

Phineas shrugged and went back to the tree, pondering about what their activity should be so furiously that he didn't notice Isabella pulling Ferb aside.

"Not cool, Ferb. Not cool," she said.

"But it's true!" Baljeet said.

"The nerd is right," Buford added. "You've had that crush on him for _years_."

" _I_ want to tell him that," Isabella replied.

Buford and Baljeet looked at Ferb, who gave a quiet nod of approval.

"I guess the time has come," Buford said, grinning. Turning to Isabella, he said, "Go for it!"

"Thanks Buford!"

Phineas had gotten up by then and was now pacing the yard. Isabella walked over to where he was currently, ready to tell him the truth.

"Um, Phineas?" Isabella asked, rubbing her left elbow nervously. "About being your best friend - I kinda secretly li-"

"Hold that thought," Phineas said, spotting his parents coming out of the house. They were wearing dress clothing. He headed in their direction, intent on finding out why (especially considering it was 80 degrees out, which is certainly not suit weather).

Isabella groaned. Her efforts were thwarted again. _Why does the universe hate me?_ she thought.

"Hey Mom, Dad, why the fancy outfits?" Phineas asked.

"Your father and I are going on an anniversary tour of the city," Linda explained. "Candace will be in charge until we get back."

"That time of year again, huh?"

"Not to worry, Phineas," Lawrence said, "I remembered what day it was this time, so you won't have to reunite any old bands."

The adults got into their car and drove off. Phineas watched the station wagon until it disappeared out of sight. "So, Isabella, what was it you were going to say?"

"Forget it," she replied angrily. She stomped into the Flynn-Fletcher house and slammed the door behind her.

"What's with her?" Phineas asked.

"I never really understood girls," Buford fibbed. He knew exactly why Isabella was mad - she hadn't been able to tell Phineas she liked him for what had to be the 4,000th time. He didn't know the exact number; maybe Baljeet did, considering his obsession with math, though he hadn't moved in until Phineas had already known Isabella for two years.

"Hm. Well, I think it's great that Mom and Dad have been together for so long. It's nice to see people find true love and...that's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We'll make a device that can find true love."

"Wow. That was fast," Ferb quipped.

"Now if only we knew what to call it."

"How about Cupidtron?" Baljeet suggested.

"Cupidtron it is."

Silence.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Don't look at me," Ferb said.

No one had noticed Perry slip away to his hideout while they were talking about their new project.


	3. Dating Advice

"Phineas and Ferb. What are they up to?" Candace asked herself, staring through a pair of binoculars at her backyard, against the noise of machinery, a racket that projected itself throughout the neighborhood.

As she was trying to figure out what they were building - was it an old-timey arcade game? - when she heard a sigh. Candace turned around to find Isabella on the couch, looking glum.

"Hey...I didn't notice you there. What's wrong?" Candace asked, setting down the binoculars on the kitchen counter.

"It's Phineas," Isabella replied, a bit teary-eyed. "I've been trying to tell him I like him for years, but...he's always been oblivious, now more so than ever. And if I do tell him...what if he turns me down?"

Candace immediately felt pity for the poor girl. She decided to do something about it. Sure, Isabella helped Candace's brothers build those wacky inventions and possibly was connected to the mysterious force that took them away before Candace could bust them, but she still needed guidance.

"You know," Candace said (Isabella looked up when she heard that) "I used to be as nervous as you are regarding Jeremy. Then Mom gave me some dating advice, and after a couple tries, poof! He's my guy."

"Yeah, but Jeremy obviously liked you back. Even Buford knew that, and he's, well, Buford."

"All I'm trying to do is help, Isabella. I know what it's like to have a crush."

"I've never gotten him to notice me before," Isabella said quietly. She looked up at Candace and said, "It's worth a try."

"Good."

As Candace began rattling off the first lesson, Isabella made sure to pay close attention. This time, she told herself, she would do it.


	4. The Blue Flash

(The song that plays when the boys are working plays as they build Cupidtron. The song ends when the device is finished).

The guys admired their creation. Seven feet tall, Cupidtron resembled an arcade game, only wider and stouter. An antenna resembling a TV antenna protruded out the top of the machine. Cupidtron was painted yellow-orange, had its name written at its base in red lettering, and had reddish-pink hearts painted all over it.

"Let's turn it on. Why don't you do the honors, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb walked up to Cupidtron's control panel and pressed a little red button marked with a white power symbol on it. The machine hissed, but its dark green screen remained blank.

Phineas stood in shock. His inventions had always worked before. Why not now? Why wouldn't it activate?

For safety reasons, Ferb deactivated the machine. He did not want anyone to get electrocuted if they fixed the machine while it was technically still on.

"What went wrong?" Buford asked.

"I...don't know," Phineas said. He took out the blueprints to the machine and started to read them. Baljeet, wanting to be of help, decided to start reading them too. Something caught his eye. And so did something else. And some other things did too.

"I think I understand the problem," Baljeet piped up. Everyone looked at him, so he clarified, "Certain parts require technology that currently does not exist, nor will it for at least twenty years. Not only that, but this technology is so intricate it exceeds our mental capacities. I am not even smart enough to invent it. Cupidtron cannot function without these parts, so in other words, we cannot finish it."

"Why can't we just use the time machine to go to the future and get the technology from then?"

"Did you not hear? The museum is closed for the construction of a new exhibit. We have no access to time travel."

Phineas stood there, processing everything Baljeet had said. "We...can't..." he said weakly.

The other three boys looked at him, as Phineas shed a single tear.

"I've never seen him so...broken," Buford said quietly. "This isn't like him at all."

"No. No it is not," Baljeet responded.

"Normally, he is the last to give up," Ferb said. "But today it seems we've found the one thing he can't build." He walked over and placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder. "It's okay, brother. Maybe we can build it again some other time. For now, let's just take it down."

"Thanks...and good idea," Phineas replied sadly.

But just as he headed for his toolbox, the air began to stir. A few leaves blew in the wind, and the sky clouded over, turning pale gray. Lightning flashed.

"As if today wasn't bad enough, now it's gonna rain," Buford moaned.

"But...the weather forecast said it wouldn't today," Baljeet protested.

There was more lightning, and a spot behind the clouds in dead west glowed. Suddenly, an object broke through the clouds, zooming across the sky with a whirring sound. It was spherical, with a long comet-like tail trailing behind it, and it glowed an eerie blue.

The mysterious flash flew in a circle. And then the boys realized that it wasn't just circling - it was spiraling, down towards...the backyard.

"Everyone hit the decks!" Phineas cried. "That blue flash is headed right for us!"

The boys crouched on the ground, bracing themselves for impact. The flash descended until its head touched the ground. It kept rotating as it drew in its tail. Faster and faster it spun, now just a sphere of energy, before it violently erupted into a column of electric blue light, piercing a hole in the clouds. The ground shook with the force of the movement. The light dissolved, the clouds subsided, and as the boys got up, they found that at the spot the flash had touched the ground was...a girl.

The girl stood slightly taller than Phineas, around the same height as Buford. She wore navy sneakers, blue jean-shorts, and an orchid-purple shirt with a picture of a blue ringed planet and the words "Neptune" above it and "Far out!" below it written in light blue script. Her ruby-red hair bore a cyan bow, and her jade-green eyes gave the impression that she had seen it all. On her left wrist was a large white watch...well, it looked like a watch. The boys had no idea that the watch was really a miniature time machine.

The boys looked at the girl, baffled as to what just happened.

Then she spoke.


	5. His Daughter

**AN: This fic is set on June 9, 2013.**

* * *

"Whew! Made it!" the girl said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"From where?" Phineas inquired.

"Twenty-eight years into your future."

"This is great!" Baljeet exclaimed. "We did not have to go to the future - the future came to us!"

The girl cocked a crimson eyebrow.

"Best start the introductions," Phineas said. "I'm Phineas and that's my stepbrother Ferb."

"Greetings," the green-haired Brit said to the girl.

"That's Baljeet," Phineas continued, pointing to the scrawny Indian boy, who was presently getting a noogie from a much larger teen, "and that's Buford."

"Let me guess, Buford's a bully," the mysterious girl said.

"Well, it's my opinion that Buford's only doing that out of boredom. Especially now, when there's no school. So by inviting him over to help build our inventions, we can take his mind off bullying for a little bit."

"Ah, yes, the preoccupation technique. Now where have I seen that before?" the girl replied.

"So...who are you?"

"The name is Flynn," the girl said, taking Phineas' hand and shaking it. "Susanna Flynn."

"Hey Phineas!" Buford said. He was done giving Baljeet a noogie now. "She has the same last name as you. Isn't that a weird coincidence?"

"Not really, Buford," Susanna said. "After all...Phineas _is_ my father."

Everyone gasped.

"You're...my daughter?" Phineas asked. "Does that have anything to do with why you came here?"

"It has everything to do with it," Susanna replied. "You see, on this day twenty-eight years from now, I learned there was an invention you couldn't finish. That one," she said, gesturing to Cupidtron. "So, after gathering up the necessary parts, I travelled back in time from 2041 to help you out."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wait," Baljeet interjected. "You cannot possibly have the parts we need. They would not fit in your pockets!"

Susanna laughed. "Baljeet, you have no idea about what my time is like - and what yours will be like. For I have a little something Dad invented called...the Packet of Infinite Space." And with that she pulled out a small, ordinary-looking paper packet. She shook it once, and a pile of objects far bigger than the packet itself fell out of it.

She walked over to the hulking device in the yard, got on her knees, took off a panel located on the bottom of Cupidtron's front, and rapidly began placing the parts into the machine. (A sped-up version of the song that plays when the guys work plays). Finished, Susanna put the panel back in place, stood up, and triumphantly walked over to the guys, and said, "Try it now."

Ferb went up to the machine and pressed the power button. This time, the machine hummed awake, and the screen turned a lighter shade of green. A picture of a yellow book labeled CUPIDTRON FOR DUMMIES showed up on the screen.

"For further information, please consult the instruction manual," the machine bleeped, in the same voice of the supercomputer from the episode "Ask a Foolish Question". The picture of the book disappeared and was replaced by a model of DNA.

"To start, simply place any piece of your DNA on the scanner," the machine explained. "It will check for minute amounts of oxytocin. [The screen then showed a model of the molecule.] This hormone is responsible for romantic and familial bonds. [The screen changed and showed a simplified diagram of its internal mechanisms.] An internal probability generator, various other internal mechanisms, and data from June 1st, 2041 will work together to determine the identity of your true love based on the received information. [The image changed to show a man and a woman.] If you scan your true love's DNA as well, you activate the descent function, which will show your descendants as of June 1st, 2041 if you have any. If your true love is not present or you do not wish to see your descendants, please press the reset button [referring to a green button on its control panel marked "Reset"] to scan in another person. The descent function will automatically reset the machine." The explanation stopped, and now showed a split-screen with slots for people's data.

"And now you know the basics of its function," Susanna said. "You probably already did, but..."

"Susanna, if you're really Phineas' kid, prove it," Buford said.

"Gladly. I have the evidence in my POIS," she replied. She pulled out the packet and stuck her right hand into it. "Let's see...there's Atlantis...and another undiscovered continent...Ooh! A rogue planet!" After rummaging around further, she found what she was looking for and said, "Here you go." She pulled out a photograph, handing it to Buford.

The photo depicted an older Phineas and a younger Susanna. A time stamp at the bottom read 10-7-2035, meaning Susanna was around six when the photo was taken. Standing next to Phineas was a beautiful raven-haired woman.

"Okay, I'll buy it," Buford said. He handed the photo back to the girl, who passed it around the rest of the guys. Phineas got the photo last, and on seeing it immediately felt like he had to ask his daughter a question.

"Hey, who's that?" Phineas asked, pointing to the woman.

"Oh, her? That's Mom," Susanna explained. Phineas handed her the photo, and as she gingerly placed the photo back into the POIS, Phineas thought, _Could it be? Could it be that the girl of my dreams will marry me in the future?_

"Well, Cupidtron is finished," Baljeet announced, snapping Phineas out of his trance. "Now all we need is a test subject. Would Candace work for you, Phineas?"

"She'd be perfect," Phineas replied. "Speaking of which, where is Candace?"

"I think she's inside with Isabella," Buford said.

"Thanks. I'll get them so they can see how cool Cupidtron is," Phineas said. "And Susanna? You're just going to _love_ Isabella. She's my best friend. Wait here."

As Phineas rushed inside, Susanna noticed something was off. And considering her phenomenal brainpower, that was quite easy to do.

"Uh...guys? Is there something going on? Because I think there might be," she asked, turning to the remaining boys.

"Isabella really likes Phineas," Ferb explained. "Phineas doesn't know she has a crush on him yet, but we've been trying to get him to ask her out for a while."

"Phinny doesn't know, so don't tell him," Buford added.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just wanted to know if the feeling I had was suspicion and not something I ate." Susanna belched. "Sorry. Last night was taco night."

"It's okay," Buford said.

"For you, maybe!" Baljeet exclaimed.


	6. A Secret

"Hey guys," Phineas said, entering the living room. "Our invention is finished, and we're wondering if you'd like to try it out."

"I _knew_ I was forgetting something!" Candace exclaimed. "You are soooooo busted."

Phineas did not hear that last part (he was always oblivious to the fact that Candace wanted to get him in serious trouble with their mother), so he said, "C'mon, I'll show you. It's one of our best ever," and walked to the back door.

Isabella then noticed, through the glass door leading to the backyard, a mysterious girl she had never seen before, chatting away with the other boys. It was rare that Phineas would know someone she didn't (Danville Middle was a fairly big school, and the gang had made friends with just about everyone there), but it did happen. And it made Isabella concerned that Phineas had a friend who wasn't just a friend.

"Oh no!" Isabella whispered to Candace while Phineas opened the back door. "It seems Phineas already has a girlfriend!"

"Then I guess it's time for lesson five: competition," Candace whispered back. "Try telling Phineas how you really feel, and maybe he'll break up with her. If it turns out the new kid's actually in a relationship with him, that is."

* * *

"So sparticles aren't small particles, but supersymmetric partners to conventional particles, and they're a component of dark matter?" Phineas was asking.

"Correct," Susanna replied. "Dark matter is made of more than just SUSY particles, but-"

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" Candace's scream cut her off. "What is that _thing_ you've built?" the sixteen-year-old continued, storming into the middle of the yard.

"It's a device that can find true love," Phineas explained. "We made it in honor of Mom and Dad's anniversary, and we were wondering if we could use you as a test subject."

"Oh, you want to help me find my true love?" Candace asked, suddenly regretting her harsh tone.

"Yes. Yes, we do. In a sense."

"Okay. So how do I work this thing?" Candace said, gesturing to the large machine that stood before her in silence.

"It works by scanning your DNA. Hair is the easiest form to get, but other parts of your body will do too."

Candace decided to go with hair. She plucked an orange strand out of her scalp, wincing as she did so, and gently held it over Cupidtron's scanner, which took up half the control panel. The scanner emitted a green light that swept over the hair, top to bottom. A picture of Candace with a worded description appeared on the left half of the screen. The machine bleeped out "Candace Gertrude Flynn."

The machine let out a whirring noise as pictures of other people flashed across the right side of the screen. There was a click, and the machine settled on a profile with a picture of a tanned blond-haired boy, and the machine bleeped, "Jeremy Johnson."

"My true love IS Jeremy!" Candace cried, ecstatic and blushing fervently. "Now I know we'll marry and have kids named Xavier and Amanda!"

"You left out Fred," Susanna said wryly.

Candace stopped blushing. She turned around to face the girl. "How would you know if I will have another kid? And more importantly, who _are_ you?"

"The princess of Unicornland," Susanna replied sarcastically, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "I'm joking. I'm your niece from the future."

"How did you get-"

"Time travel." Susanna lifted her left wrist to show the white, watch-like device on her wrist.

" _That's_ a time machine?"

"Look, technology's getting more compact than it is now in the next twenty-eight years, alright?"

"So...I take it you're Phineas' daughter? Is that how you know my future children?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm just confused."

"I can tell you how it happened, if you want," Phineas volunteered.

Everyone sat on the ground in a circle. Isabella, who had been quiet since getting outside, asked, "So Phineas, you're not dating her?"

"WHAT?! Isabella, that would be disgusting!"

"Not to mention illegal," Baljeet added. Buford elbowed him in the gut (for obvious reasons). "Ow!"

"My love for Susanna is the kind a dad feels for his daughter, and only that," Phineas clarified. "Why would you even ask that question?"

"Oh, just curious..." Isabella blushed nervously.

"Looks like a certain Fireside Girl's got a crush on a certain young inventor," Susanna said coyly with a little smile.

Isabella immediately slapped her hand over Susanna's mouth.

"Huh?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing...just nothing...heh heh..." Isabella stood up and grabbed Susanna by the arm, pulling the (now standing) redhead behind her to the back door of the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

"We need to talk," Isabella told her.

Behind them, they heard Phineas ramble on about the story of what happened that morning, but they were so far away all they could hear was "Blah blah blah Perry blah."

* * *

"This is bad," Isabella fretted. She and Susanna were in the living room. Isabella paced around the coffee table, while Susanna sat on the couch, obviously relaxed.

"I don't see why," the other girl replied.

Isabella sat on the couch next to her. "Look, I really like Phineas, and -"

"I know. The others told me."

Isabella groaned. "I told Ferb to keep his mouth shut, but NO, he has to tell _everyone_."

"Hey, it was pretty obvious. Even if he hadn't, I would've figured out anyway."

"Not to Phineas. He's completely oblivious to my attempts to tell him how I really feel. And now more so than ever."

Susanna rubbed her chin (she may have a head shaped like a half-circle, but she does have a chin) in thought. Then she spoke up. "Maybe there's something else. What if he _does_ like you, and is trying to make it seem like he doesn't? That _has_ happened before."

"I never thought about that before. I've spent so many nights worrying about whether or not he likes me and I never even considered that."

"How long has it been? Eight years? And you've lost that much sleep? You're practically an insomniac by now."

Isabella gasped. "How did you know I've liked Phineas that long?"

"Because I know THIS."

After making certain they were alone, Susanna leaned forward and whispered something into Isabella's ear. Something that changed Isabella's entire outlook on the redhead.

"I-is that true?" Isabella asked, nervous.

"It's nothing but." Susanna replied, smiling.

Isabella laughed. "I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

They high-fived.

* * *

 **AN: You'll have to wait until a later chapter to find out the secret. Review, recommend me on TV tropes, go to my DA page, and stay tuned! ~ T. Nerdinator.**


	7. List

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Susanna asked, entering the yard with Isabella behind her.

"We just finished telling Candace the story of what happened today," Phineas replied.

Candace got up. "As soon as I find Mom and Dad, you guys are soooooooo busted!" she said. She took off down the street, frantically running towards the middle of the city.

Susanna sighed and shook her head. "She'll get over that obsession in five years...but frankly that's five years too far away."

"Wait - how come you used Isabella's catchphrase?" Buford asked.

"It runs in the family." Immediately realizing what she said, she hurriedly added, "That's a saying we have...in the future..." She smiled nervously, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

Somehow, it worked.

Phineas noticed that Isabella was carrying a clipboard with numerous pieces of paper on it. "Hey Isabella, what's that?" he asked, getting up (as did the rest of the guys).

"Susanna and I made a list of all the people we can use for Cupidtron," she replied.

Phineas looked it over. He did not notice that Isabella's name was absent from the list. But he did like the people Isabella had chosen.

"Incredible! Thanks Izzy."

"No problem," Isabella replied softly, blushing a little.

"Ferb," Phineas said, standing in front of Cupidtron, "I know what we're gonna do for the rest of today!"

* * *

 _Six hours later_ (a card with these words pops up, a la Spongebob)

The sun had begun to set by now, and the sky was starting to turn reddish-purple.

"My, how time flies," Ferb quipped.

 **End of Part 1**


	8. Let's Ship

**Beginning of Part 2**

"Hey guys," Django said, entering the yard.

"You're just in time," Phineas said. "You're the next person on the list. Are you ready to do this?"

"Well...I kinda like this girl, and...I want to know if she's the right one for me."

"She might not be your true love," Phineas warned, "but if she is, tell her how you feel."

From somewhere else in the yard, Isabella cringed. "Keep your cool," Susanna cautioned her. "If you want this plan to work, you have to be patient."

"I hope you're right about that," Isabella growled.

Meanwhile Django had scanned one of his hairs. "Django Brown," Cupidtron bleeped, bringing up his profile. After a while it clicked, brought up the profile of a brown-haired girl, and bleeped, "Adyson Sweetwater."

Django was extremely happy at the result. "She's my true love! She's my true love! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"So I take it that she is the one you have a crush on," Baljeet commented.

"Hey, isn't that her?" Buford asked, pointing to somewhere across the street.

"It is! I'm gonna ask her out!" Django exclaimed, rushing across the street.

Susanna walked over to get a better look at the boy and the girl. "Weird," she said. "I feel like I know them somehow."

* * *

Across the street, Django caught up with Adyson. The latter was not in her Fireside Girls uniform (there wasn't a meeting that day), but in her casual clothing - green t-shirt and khakis.

"H-hey, Adyson," Django said. Adyson stopped walking and turned around. Django continued, nervous. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie this Wednesday."

"You mean like a date?" Adyson asked.

"S-sure."

Adyson blushed. "Of course. I really like you, too." She hugged him. "Well, I gotta be getting home. Bye," she said, lady-waving him and walking off.

Django stood on the sidewalk, dumbfounded. But he soon came to his senses, and went home.

* * *

 **Back in the yard...**

"Oh, _that's_ right!" Susanna said. "They're Hector's parents. No wonder I felt like I knew them."

"Is Hector a friend of yours?" Buford inquired.

"Well..." Susanna said, blushing, "we've known each other for a long time, a-and we're really close."

"Ooh..." Isabella said, sauntering up to the red-faced redhead. "Looks like a certain time-traveller's got a crush on a certain artist's grandson."

"Touché."

Phineas was momentarily confused as to what just happened. But then he was back to normal. "So, Isabella, who's next?"

Isabella looked at her clipboard. "Baljeet, it looks like it's your turn now."

"It is? Oh my, I will have to procure the necessary DNA," Baljeet said. "Will I go for a mouth swab, or a blood sample, or - YEAUGH!"

That last part was because Buford, wanting to get this whole shebang over with, had shoved Baljeet into Cupidtron. The smaller boy had caught himself before his head could hit the screen or control panel, but the scanner found a good sample of DNA all on its own: it scanned his face.

"Baljeet Tjinder," Cupidtron bleeped, displaying his profile. Shortly afterwards it clicked, brought up the profile of a Japanese girl and bleeped, "Ginger Hirano."

"At least I will have some luck with girls," Baljeet said.

"What, were you expecting Paris Hilton?" Buford teased.

"No! That woman has no taste at all."

"Buford," Isabella said, "you're up."

"I got the perfect sample," Buford said, producing a small white object from his pocket. "The first baby tooth I ever lost."

Everyone else looked uneasy. Except for Susanna, who just calmly said, "Well, it _does_ have DNA..."

Buford scanned it. "Buford von Stomm," Cupidtron bleeped, bringing up his profile. His profile picture depicted him sticking out his tongue. The machine loaded, clicked, brought up the profile of a black-haired girl in a turquoise beret, and bleeped, "Brigitte Renaux."

"Baljeet!" Buford snarled, whipping around to face the trembling boy. "Did you squeal?"

"Of course not! I did not tell anyone you used to date a French Fireside Girl." Immediately realizing what he just said, Baljeet smacked his forehead. "Dangit!"

"Aw, man," Buford said. "Now my reputation's gonna be ruined for sure."

"Au contraire, my burly friend," Phineas said. Buford turned to face him. "In your case," Phineas continued, "having a girlfriend would bolster your reputation, as you'd be seen as a valiant protector, not someone people would want to mess with."

"Yeah!" Buford said, standing taller now. "I would be intimidating!"

"And," Susanna added, "it would help other people too. For example, my best friend happens to be the daughter of you and her."

Buford fainted. And landed on top of Baljeet.

"Should've seen that coming."

"Get off me!" Baljeet exclaimed, struggling underneath Buford's girth.

"Sorry," Buford said, getting up. "Kid shock. How come that hasn't happened to you yet, Phineas?"

"I don't know who Susanna's mother is," Phineas explained.

"Oh, you will," Isabella said to herself.

"Huh?"

"Ferb!" Isabella said, panicking a little. "It's your turn now."

Ferb pulled out a green hair (somehow showing no emotion while doing so) and placed it over Cupidtron's scanner. "Ferb Fletcher," it bleeped, showing Ferb's profile. It processed, clicked, and there was now the profile of a blond-haired girl, with brown eyes and an indigo bow in her hair. "Elizabeth Howe," the machine bleeped.

"Lizzy? My old best friend from San Francisco?" Isabella asked.

"Seems like it," Susanna said.

"Wait. Wouldn't Cupidtron get an error message if it encountered foreign chemicals?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes," Susanna replied.

"So...Ferb's hair color is naturally green?!" Buford exclaimed.

"No duh."

Phineas patted Ferb's back. "Sorry your true love isn't Vanessa, bro," he said.

"You're kidding me," Ferb replied. "I've been over Vanessa for months. Don't you remember last spring?"

"Oh yeah...with the coffee tables and the giant flowers..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, downtown...**

"Thanks for not telling our dads about this, Perry," Vanessa said. She was with Monty at a take-out place.

Perry tipped his little fedora, then blasted off on his jetpack.

 _Pe-rry!_

* * *

 **Back in the yard...**

"Looks like we're done," Phineas said.

"Waitaminnit, lemme see that list," Buford said, snatching the clipboard out of Isabella's hands. He began to flip through the pages attached to it. "Stacy...Irving...Old Man Jenkins...we haven't found Phineas' true love yet! And he's the inventor."

"Well, I suppose we could do one more," Phineas said. "Besides, there _is_ that musical number that plays when it scans its 100th person."

Phineas placed his hand over the scanner. Secretly, he was worried. He did not want the truth to come out.

Little did he know that Susanna was going to do just that.

* * *

 **AN: Next up - the song!**

 **And BTW, I absolutely hate Ferbessa.**

 **Ferb and Vanessa hate Ferbessa too.**

 **Trust me. I asked them.**


	9. The Song

"Phineas Flynn," Cupidtron bleeped, bringing up his profile.

The machine emitted a high-pitched noise as it began to play a version of "Popcorn" (the Gershon Kingsley instrumental). Its antenna shrouded the backyard in a pink glow (like the background of a musical video), with three white five-point stars projected against the glow, dancing around. Cupidtron itself began moving, almost like it was dancing.

Everyone began nodding along to the music. Susanna did not, though, as she was looking through her packet of infinite space. She found what she was looking for soon enough - a microphone.

This all happened in the first thirty seconds of the song. By the time the song was forty seconds in, Susanna began to sing, and what she sung caught everyone offguard (Phineas especially):

 _"Phineas, your love is true._

 _The girl you like? Well, she's for you._

 _Those feelings have been strong_

 _For eight years long_

 _So it's 'bout time you knew._

 _"C'mon Dad, just cut me some slack._

 _I'm trying to keep your love life on track._

 _Till death do you part_

 _That beating heart_

 _Yeah, the machine has that knack._

 _"And yes, I'm telling you the truth,_

 _In this delightful 'Popcorn' spoof._

 _I know that I'm the blame_

 _If your life's not the same_

 _For today will change your youth._

 _"She nearly turns your brain to mush._

 _Hence the reason for the blush._

 _She's the one of your dreams,_

 _And it seems_

 _That it's a pretty big crush."_

 _"So...what you're saying...is that he likes a girl?"_ Buford asked her.

 _"It's exactly what I intend to unfurl,"_ Susanna replied.

For the next fourteen seconds, Susanna danced along with Cupidtron. All the while the blush on Phineas' face was starting to spread to the end of his comically oversized nose. Yeah, it was a pretty intense blush.

Then Susanna resumed singing:

 _"Anyhow, where was I - oh yes!_

 _When it comes to this, I don't jest._

 _The coming time tonight_

 _Will set things right_

 _Even though there'll be some stress._

 _"I can see you are confused._

 _But there isn't much to lose._

 _It's not all that bad_

 _You've not been had_

 _Though I can see through that ruse._

 _"I know she's always made you smile._

 _So she's worth having for a while._

 _In the life we trust,_

 _It's wrong to 'bust',_

 _And my singing is a must!_

 _"Seems like the music's winding down,_

 _So I guess I should reveal_

 _The girl of his dreams,_

 _And so it seems_

 _That it's about time you knew._

 _"Time you knew,"_ Susanna said, as the song neared its end. _"Here we go. Phineas, your true love_ iiiiiiiiis -"

There was a click, and the profile of a well-known girl showed up on the right side of Cupidtron's screen.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Cupidtron bleeped.

There was a loud, low note as the music ended, the projections disappeared, and soon it was just four boys, two girls, a machine, a tree, and a bucketload of questions left in the backyard.


	10. Another Secret

"How did that song go again?" Baljeet asked himself, before humming the first part of the song's lyrics.

"No no no no-" Phineas panicked.

"Phineas...likes Isabella? He...likes her likes her?"

Everyone gasped. Except Susanna (who, of course, knew that already) and Phineas, who right now was really worried.

"No I don't," Phineas protested. Ferb gave him a look, and Phineas sighed. "I was hoping this day would never come," he said. "The day I had to reveal my biggest secret ever."

"How did it start?" Buford inquired.

"It all began eight years ago..."

* * *

 _June 27, 2005_

"Whatcha doin'?" a little girl asked, entering the yard. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails, and her blue eyes told everyone that she was a sweet, caring person.

"Hey Ferb, it's the new neighbor!" a much-younger Phineas called to his stepbrother. Ferb stopped working on whatever was in the yard (a six-foot device with LED tiles on its extended floor) and walked over to where Phineas was standing.

"What's that?" the girl asked, pointing to the machine.

"It's an invention that lets anyone move like a famous dancer," Phineas explained.

"You built that?"

"Yes. Yes, we did," the young Ferb said nonchalantly.

"I'm Phineas, and that's my brother Ferb," Phineas said (he didn't know what "stepsibling" meant back then).

"I'm Isabella," the girl replied.

She and Phineas shook hands. Their eyes met.

Phineas' heart pounded hard. (He didn't know Isabella's was doing that as well).

* * *

"And it was that moment that I knew," present Phineas said. "I was in love."

"So why didn't you tell us?" Buford asked.

"You didn't even tell me," Ferb added, a bit cross.

"I was four," Phineas replied. "I didn't want to be called a sissy. And then came another, more justified reason..."

* * *

 _October 6, 2005_

 _I can't take it any longer,_ the now-kindergarten-age Phineas thought. Clutching a clover in his small hands, he wondered if he should tell Isabella he liked her.

"I love you, Kelly," Phineas heard a boy say. He looked over to another part of the school playground and noticed said boy talking to a girl, both his age.

"Aww, shucks...I love you too," Kelly replied, blushing as hard as the boy was.

 _If they can do it, so can I,_ Phineas thought, smiling. His happiness was short-lived, though, as a loud tromping noise filled his ears. A large, square-jawed fifth-grader who was known to torment the younger children stomped onto the playground, stopping right where the new couple was standing.

"Well, well, well," he said, startling the two younger kids, "what have we here? Oooh, I know what they'll say at the _wedding reception_! Tommy and Kelly, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"The teasing got so bad, Tommy and Kelly had to move away. I haven't heard from them since," present Phineas said. "When that happened, I thought the same would happen to me if I told Isabella how _I_ felt about her!

"So I decided to try and find a way to take my mind off her," he continued, recalling what had happened that fateful April day. "And I did. I learned that if I focused on my inventions enough, I could sequester my romantic feelings for Isabella and only see her as a friend."

"So _that's_ what Susanna meant by the preoccupation technique," Baljeet noted.

Phineas continued with his confession. "But recently there have been some leaks," he said, remembering when he took Isabella to the ice cream parlor for her birthday the year before. "I mean, she _is_ the cutest girl I know..."

Isabella blushed at that.

"But really, it's silly, falling in love," Phineas said, looking away from everyone else. "I shouldn't have." He shed a tear.

"Wait, Dad, listen, I know how you feel," a familiar voice said.

Phineas turned to see Susanna standing next to him. He could see in her green eyes that she did understand his internal turmoil.

"When I was little, you explained to me about love. I was like, 'Ewww. Dad! Gross,'" she said, making a disgusted face (which looked rather comical).

"That's not helping," Phineas said bluntly.

"But now that I'm older, I know what you had been talking about. In fact, I'm starting to feel what you feel for Isabella myself."

"For that Hector guy you were talking about?" Buford asked, grinning.

"Not now, Buford." To Phineas she said, "Look, Dad, what scared you into hiding your feelings was almost eight years ago. Honestly, you're twelve years old now, and your thirteenth birthday's only in a month. This is when it's _okay_ to like someone. I admit, you're a little young, but so what?"

Phineas looked at her. "You are so smart," he said, smiling.

"I get half of it from you, you know. And you know what? I think Isabella has a little something of her own to say." Susanna gave Isabella a look.

"Well?" Baljeet said.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Phineas, have you ever had weird dreams when you were a toddler?"

"All the time. What about it?" Phineas asked.

"Well, when I was four, I had a particularly weird one. I was an adult, and it was my wedding. The groom was smart, caring, had a great sense of humor, and _so_ handsome." She sighed dreamily, then added, "He also had red hair and the largest nose I had ever seen."

Everyone else looked at a perplexed Phineas.

"My friends and I searched all over San Francisco for someone like that, but we never found him," she continued, "and when I moved here, I thought I never would. That is, until I met you. Immediately I realized _you_ were the groom in my dream. Ever since then, I've been trying to tell you, Phineas: I love you."

"Is my nose really that big?" Phineas asked, touching the end of his nose (and missing the point yet again).

"Don't worry," Isabella said, figuring out what to say to get him to notice. "I find it very attractive."

Phineas then realized all that Isabella had said. His mood was greatly improved now, and he jumped, letting out a "YAHOO!"

"Looks like someone's happy," Susanna smirked.

"I had no idea you liked me back!" Phineas exclaimed, landing and staring at the Mexican-Israeli girl, who was pleased with herself for finally telling him.

"To be fair, it was pretty obvious..." Buford trailed off.

"Okay, show of hands, who knew?" Phineas asked.

The other boys and Susanna raised their hands. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" Phineas said.

"Wasn't in the script," Ferb quipped.

"Very funny."

"Well, we didn't know if _you_ liked _her_ , Mr. Secretive."

"I _did_..." Susanna mentioned.

"You're his daughter. You don't count."

"Right, right."

Phineas looked at Isabella. "I don't think we should be keeping secrets from each other any longer."

"Um...Phineas? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Now I'm only going to ask you once. Will you..." Isabella gulped, nervous, "...be my boyfriend?"

Phineas took her hand.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I will."


	11. Her Mother

"I was going to ask you the same question," Phineas said. "Although, I would have worded it as: Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Isabella went to Phineasland. This time, Phineas noticed.

"Isabella? Snap out of it!" he said.

Isabella was broken out of her trance. "Sorry. Must have dropped off to Phineasland again," she said while blushing.

"Huh?"

"Allow me to explain," Susanna said.

"Please do."

"Mom kinda has a tendency to slip into a trance whenever she's around you."

"That's okay. I've gone to Izzyland a few times myself." He then realized something. "Wait...did you call Isabella what I think you did?"

"Shoot. I said that out loud, didn't I?" Susanna facepalmed.

"He would have found out anyway," Isabella commented.

"Found out what?" Baljeet asked.

"Guys," Isabella announced, "when I took Susanna inside, she told me something. And now...I think it's time you learned who her mother is." She placed her hand over Cupidtron's scanner.

Cupidtron beeped. The description accompanying Phineas and Isabella's profile pictures disappeared, as did the line separating them. The pictures began flashing, while a line grew between them and connected them. From the center of this line, a second line moved downwards until it stopped, and a third picture formed under it. When it was all done, Phineas' and Isabella's profile pictures had changed - the pictures now showed them as middle-aged adults. The third picture finally finished loading - a picture of Susanna herself.

"I am," Isabella said.

"Whoa..." Phineas said. He had no idea his suspicion was true.

"No wonder Susanna and Isabella look so much alike!" Baljeet exclaimed.

That was true. Susanna had her mother's head shape (albeit a bit more angular), a normal-sized version of Phineas' nose, and rather than black or bright red-orange hair, hers was a shade of red that was slightly maroon in tint; hair that was as long as her mother's, but a jagged cut at the base reminiscent of her father's.

"The woman in the picture is an older Isabella!" Buford added.

"And when Susanna said Isabella's catchphrase ran in the family, she was serious, and then tried to cover her tracks," Ferb said.

"I had to," Susanna explained. "It would have messed up the plan had everyone besides Mom also known she was my mom."

"What do you mean?" Buford asked.

"Well, if I hadn't come here and gotten Mom and Dad to fess up to liking each other, they would never date, so they wouldn't marry, so I wouldn't exist, so I wouldn't be able to come here. It's a vicious cycle."

"I might have told Isabella someday," Phineas commented.

"Yeah, when you're eighteen. And that's more the reason I came here to this timeframe: an opportunity to make you happy earlier than 2018."

"Susanna, before you came, we were doing all sorts of stuff. Four summer vacations worth, I may add."

"Well, there are only seventy-five days during this break...it's not like there's one hundred and four days."

"None of them came close to this, though. You are the best daughter a guy could ask for. Thank you for what you've done." Phineas hugged her.

"DAAAAD! You're embarrassing me!" Susanna yelled, pushing herself away from Phineas, very red-faced.

"It's what fathers do," Phineas said calmly. "You don't need to overreact."

"We're about the same age right now! That fact adds a whole new layer of awkward!"

"Oh, right..."

"Save the mush for your girlfriend, Dinner Bell," Buford teased.

Phineas gave him a look. Susanna, having calmed down now, said, "Well, I better be going. If I stay, history will be really messed up. And I'm taking Cupidtron with me."

She placed her packet of infinite space on the ground in front of the machine. Pushing with all her might, she slowly inched it over. After struggling to move it, she managed to get part of the rim into the POIS, which pretty much spaghettified (without damaging it at all) the large machine. Once Cupidtron was completely inside it, Susanna picked up the little packet (which only weighed a few ounces) and stuffed it back into the back pocket of her pants.

"But why do you have to take it?" Phineas asked.

"It practically belongs in the future considering what I did to enhance it. On that subject, there are all sorts of things in 2041 I can use to upgrade the machine. Also, I can help more people find their true loves. I happen to know Buford's daughter has the hots for one of Candace's sons."

"Tell her I said she's got good taste," Buford said.

"I will."

Susanna pressed some buttons on and tapped the screen of her wrist-time machine. Her body floated into the air as a blue glow was emitted from the device. The light formed itself back into the blue sphere from that morning, and she took off, the blue flash spiraling upwards, now with a tail. The flash shot off into the west, following the setting sun, before making a booming noise like thunder and vanishing.

* * *

"When Mom sees this, they'll be sooooooooo busted!" Candace said, laughing her trademark evil laugh. Then: "Aw, man! It's gone again! Stupid mysterious force," the sixteen-year-old groaned when she saw that Cupidtron was gone.

But then she noticed something else.

"I love you," Phineas said, gazing into Isabella's eyes.

"I love you too," Isabella replied, gazing into his. They hugged.

"Looks like my dating advice paid off," Candace said, not knowing what really happened.

"Are you going to bust them?" Ferb asked his stepsister.

"Nah, too cute."


	12. Credits Gag

"So, Candace, what did you want me to see?" Linda asked. She and Lawrence had finished their tour of the city by now.

"Well, the invention disappeared, but there's something else that will last even longer," Candace replied. She pointed to Phineas and Isabella, who were still hugging.

"Aww, it looks like Phineas finally told Isabella his feelings for her."

"You KNEW?!" Candace exclaimed, turning around to face her parents. "And you never told me?!"

"Wasn't in the script," Lawrence quipped.

"Ha ha," Candace replied sarcastically.

In the yard itself, Perry appeared, having finished his mission and now back to being a regular off-color platypus. "Gngngngngngngng," he chittered.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas exclaimed.

The End.

* * *

 **AN: True Love. The first installment of my AU serial fic, The Continuing Adventures of Phineas and Ferb!**

 **Coming soon...the bloopers!**

 **So how do you like the cover I made?**


	13. True Love: Bloopers! :P

**AN: My dialogue will be in bold.**

 **Just so you know, I am a furry. Specifically, a highly-anthropomorphized _Brachiosaurus_. My studio, Nerdinator Studios, where my fanfictions are produced by the actual characters from the show, is staffed by other dinosaur furries. Read my profile for more info. **

**Also, in my universe, making fanfictions is a profitable business venture, and chapters are delivered to subscribers like newspapers are.**

* * *

Isabella walked up to the gate. She swung the door open and said, "Whatcha do-OW!" she shouted as the door swung shut, whacking her in the crotch.

 **"CUT! You okay, Isabella?" I asked.**

Isabella groaned in pain.

"Someone get her an ice pack!" Carrie, the _Futalognkosaurus_ furry who directs my Phineas and Ferb fanfics, called to the stage hands.

* * *

"Not to worry, Phineas," Lawrence said, "I remembered what day it was this time, so you won't have to reunite any old blands."

He immediately realized what he just said. "Did I say blands?"

Phineas and Linda began laughing.

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

"Hey...I didn't notice you there. What's wrong?" Candace asked. She dropped the binoculars on her foot. She grimaced.

 **"CUT!"**

"Medic!" Carrie yelled.

* * *

"Let's turn it on. Why don't you do the honors, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb took his shirt off.

"That's not what I meant!"

 **"CUT! Ferb, this is rated K+," I said.**

"You have to be at least thirteen to be on the site," Ferb retorted.

 **"You don't have to be at least thirteen to read what's on it!"**

* * *

"Um, sir?" Jetpack (from my Grossology fanfic Many Mutations. Read it. It's not complete, but it's awesome) asked, interrupting the scene where Phineas got saddened by his inability to finish Cupidtron.

 **"CUT! Jetpack, wrong fanfiction."**

"I know," the robot said. "It's about the other fanfic company. They're called EvilCo because, well, it turns out they're evil and want to destroy us for being more popular."

 **"Well that's petty, but still not good..."**

"Also they set the cafeteria on fire."

 **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

"The name is Flynn," Susanna said, shaking Phineas' hand. "Susanna Flynn."

"Can you die from having your whole body painted gold?" Buford asked.

"Not unless the paint contains some sort of topical poison..."

 **"CUT! Not the time for a James Bond review, Buford."**

* * *

"Let's see...there's Atlantis, and another undiscovered continent..." Susanna said as she rummaged around in her packet of infinite space.

She froze. "Amelia Earhart?"

"Hi there!" Amelia Earhart responded.

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

Susanna belched. "Sorry. Last night was taco night."

Tacos fell from the ceiling.

 **"CUT!"**

"What the-" Susanna spotted a tacos-fall-from-the-ceiling-inator. "DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb just laughed.

"I hate not being in this fanfiction," the evil scientist from a nonexistant country complained.

* * *

"So sparticles aren't small particles, but supersymmetric partners to conventional particles, and they're a component of dark matter?" Phineas was asking.

"Correct," Susanna replied. "And _someone_ got it wrong," she added, glaring at Doofenshmirtz, who was now sitting in what would be the audience box.

"Why do you blame me?! When the canon writers made 'Mom's Birthday', they didn't check their facts! They NEVER checked their facts!" Doofenshmirtz snapped.

 **"CUT!" I yelled, not wanting this argument to erupt into a brawl.**

* * *

"So Phineas, you're not dating her?" Isabella asked, referring to Susanna.

"Excuse me while I vomit," Baljeet said, doing so.

 **"CUT!" I grabbed a phone from the wall and dialed one of the janitors. "Zeke, barf cleanup on stage one."**

"Aw, man! Not again," the _Ziapelta_ furry replied from the other end.

* * *

Buford shoved Baljeet into Cupidtron. He did it too hard, though, and Baljeet hit his head on Cupidtron's screen.

 **"CUT!"**

"I got this, Dad invents healing cubes in the future," Susanna said, reaching into the packet of infinite space and pulling out a pale blue cube, which she placed over Baljeet's head. Floating in midair, the device began to undo the damage of what may have been a concussion.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Ferb said. "I've been over Vanessa for months. Don't you remember last spring?"

"Yeah, but the creators made it canon."

"They also made me eight years younger than Vanessa."

"Oh, right. That was gross. I mean, you ARE actually thirteen, but still, you guys aren't exactly compatible."

 **"CUT! But you're absolutely right, guys. They should have made a new character to serve as Ferb's love interest," I said.**

"Too bad Lizzy won't be able to show up until the next installment of The Continuing Adventures of Phineas and Ferb," Isabella commented.

"I can hear you, you know," the female, blond OC said from what would be the audience box.

* * *

Susanna pulled out a microphone and turned it on. It let out a very high-pitched noise. Everyone (even us dinosaur furries) covered their ears.

"Sorry!" Susanna said timidly.

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

"Tommy and Kelly, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The older kid laughed evilly, then began to cough, startling the toddlers (including young Phineas).

 **"CUT!"**

"You need some water, Brock?" Carrie asked.

* * *

"That's not helping," Phineas said.

He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just, her expression is hilarious."

 **"CUT!" I said, before cracking up myself.**

* * *

"It would have messed up the plan had everyone besides Mom also known she was my mom." Susanna paused. "Wait, what?"

Everyone started laughing.

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back," Perry said, trotting into the yard.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oops. Forgot to turn on the translator," Perry said.

 **"CUT!"**

* * *

 **AN: And that's all, folks. See you next fanfic! ~T. Nerdinator.  
**


End file.
